Survival
by talena
Summary: A person is never cruel from birth; something has to happen to them for them to end up so bitter. This is her untold story. It may make you cry, it may not affect you, but it could also help you learn more about why she was the way she was.


**Title:** Survival  
**Author:** talena  
**Disclaimers:** Obviously I don't own Roswell, if I did, it wouldn't have ended so soon!  
**Category:** Tess  
**Ratings/Genre:** R / Drama | Angst  
**Summary:** A person is never cruel from birth; something has to happen to them for them to end up so bitter. This is her untold story. It may make you cry, it may not affect you, but it could also help you learn more about why she was the way she was.  
**Author's Notes:** Right now, I have no idea if anyone will read this story, but I'm writing it because this idea has been bothering me forever, and I just wanted to give a sort of insight on Tess's cruelty. I noticed that at times she seemed to actually be happy, nice, human, but then at other times, cruel, lonely, and more alien. And I always wondered why? Here's my interpretation. Just give it a chance, please?  
  
**Prologue: One Lonely Star**   
  
Warmth.   
  
It surrounded her, and she felt as if she were floating in the wonderful sky, the comforting light of the beautiful sun, not blazing, just bathing her in its wonderful warmth. She felt safe, as safe a small baby wrapped up in the heat of a mother's womb.   
  
Content. Peace. Warmth.   
  
Her heart, mind, body, and soul were at peace as the floating feeling continued to course through her. The only thought or form of a thought that traveled through her mind was that she never wanted to leave this place. This place where she felt warm and comforted, safe.   
  
She did not know when she began to…well feel. It was as if she awoken from some sort of dream all of a sudden, and was greeted with this serene feeling. It was comforting, and she found herself thinking about the others. She didn't know who the 'others' were, but she found herself hoping that they were safe and warm too. With that last thought, her mind began to fade out as her subconscious came forth, bringing her into a nice and restful slumber; the last thing she remembered was the warmth.   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-   
  
Terror.   
  
It raced through her body like an icy grip when she had awoken only to find herself drowning. Why was she drowning? Where was the warmth? Where was she? What was happening? Suddenly feelings she was unfamiliar with burst forth in a tidal wave. Fear, sorrow, loneliness. Why? Her mind thought as she frantically tried to find a way…to what? What was she trying to do?   
  
Warm azure eyes opened for the first time, seeing nothing but a glowing substance around her as the cold iciness of death began to settle in. Where was she? Darkness was beginning to settle in as the wings of mortality began to wrap itself around her small form. Just as she began to give up hope on surviving, already accepting her fate, a single stream of light shot through the darkness as a message of hope, and once again she was fighting. Thrusting her hand forward, as if she could grab right onto the light, she struggled through the thick fluid, little by little as she fought against time and death. She struggled and pushed, until she felt something let go. She was free!   
  
Gasping, she fell to the cold hard floor, coughing up the liquid that had been keeping her alive for God knows how many years. Immediately, she got a flash as she saw a young boy emerge from his pod, much like she had, and she saw him reach over to help the other girl out as the last boy struggled to free himself from his restraints. She watched as they hurried away from the damp cave, fear washing over them, and she saw as the first young boy, whose eyes were a gentle amber, looked back at her, sleeping, his heart filling with remorse. And in that moment, she knew…. they had left her.   
  
The mere thought broke her heart, as she shivered and wept beneath the light that had saved her, the light of a lonely star, shining down through the cracks in the ceiling, the only thought in her mind was how much she missed the warmth.   
  
tbc…   
  
_Honestly, what do you think so far? _


End file.
